Heavy Metal (Singleplayer)
''Heavy Metal directs here. For the multiplayer level, see Heavy Metal (Multiplayer)'' Heavy Metal is the 7th mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After extracting the satellite's black-box and discovering that Arkady Kirilenko is behind the Scalar Weapon project, Aguire arranges for Bravo-Two Charlie to "piggy-back" with the United States 1st Armored Division, in their assault on a Russian-held town. Synopsis The squad starts along the road in an M1A2 Abrams, callsign Kodiak One, with several HMMWVs and M1A2 Abrams's on each side. With Preston at the wheel, they are told by the mission commander, Riverguard, to take out two ECM radar stations that are jamming radar signals for the A-10s when the tank reaches the intersection with another road. The first ECM radar is on a hill to the left and the second is further back to the right. Once both ECM radars are down, the tanks advance down the road, where they encounter two houses with 9M133 Kornet launchers mounted on top. One tank, Kodiak Four, is hit and immobilised, and the rest (including the squad's tank) return fire. Once the Kornets are down, Preston is told to commandeer a UAV-1 station, and then uses it to take out BMD-3 AA tanks and Kornet Launchers in a small town. Upon completion, Preston returns to the tank. The task force now advances towards the town, but is attacked by three BMD-3s. The task force swiftly destroys the tanks, but is attacked by three more as they advance upon a farmhouse, this time armed with Kornets as well as their main cannon. After destroying the tanks, the task force then advances towards a town, which is "full of TOW launchers." Preston is told to target four launchers using his binoculars, which A-10s then destroy with their GAU-8/A Avenger cannons. Once the last Kornet is down, the squad advance into the town on foot with the Marines, but witness Russian troops withdrawing from the wreckage of the town. They are then attacked by a KORD HMG, but Preston manages to destroy it quickly. However, as Bravo-Two breaches the house where Kirilenko was supposed to be, they find that he has disappeared. In the end cutscene, a US Marine informs the squad of a prisoner that knows where Kirilenko is, who agrees to share the info in return for his freedom. Redford lets him free, after the prisoner said that he had family in Texas, and Redford requisitions some Marine HMMWVs to advance towards Kirilenko. Tips and Tactics *While assaulting the town, before triggering the building with the shielded KORD emplacement, try to get into houses on the left. One of them should let you climb up and slighty out of the map ( you'll get the warning but ignore it) and quickly jump over a small wall into the house diagonal from the HMG. Doing this with an assault rifle will let you have the same height as your attackers as well as a shorter distance to launch bullets and grenade rounds. M-COM Station Locations * The first M-COM Station can be accessed when the player exits their tank to man the UAV-1. Instead of manning the UAV, the player should look for the closest windmill. Next to it is a guard tower, and under that guard tower is the M-COM Station. * The second M-COM Station is inside the wrecked town at the end of the level. Once the KORD MG fires upon you, search the buildings on the left side of the small square you're in. The M-COM is hidden in the back room of the middle house. Trivia *It is possible to get out of map in the Village. *The squad's M1A2 Abrams has the High Power Optics Package, Quick Reload Package, and Active Armor Upgrade multiplayer Specializations applied, but it reloads much faster than it would online with the Quick Reload spec. *The UAV-1 aslo has a very fast reload, the High Powered Optics Package, and the Alternate Weapon Package as well. *This mission is the only time which the UAV-1 has thermal sights. *The Windmills are invulnerable to any damage. *It is possible for the player to kill themselves with the UAV-1. *If the UAV is destroyed, blood will line the edges of the screen. *During the opening cutscene and before Riverguard tells the player the first objective, music that sounds much like the Surf music from Battlefield: Bad Company's radio. It is not heard anymore throughout the mission however. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels